Along for the ride
by BlackFireIsAlive
Summary: Maximum Ride moves from Virginia to Arizona and meets Fang and the rest of the flock at her high school. Fang and her become best friends but a plan Max makes might end whatever they had...FAX! And throw in a crazy ex-boyfriend and all the guys at school pining for her love, what's she gonna do?NO WINGS!
1. moving

**A/N: YO THIS IS A TRY OUT STORY IF I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW I WILL CONTINUE! ENJOY! ~BackFireIsAlive**

** CHAPTER ONE:**

**MPOV**

I sighed looking out of our SUV Denali. I saw greenery whiz past as my mom drives faster. My little sister, Ella is blabbering away to the car door. Seriously, we stopped listening 2 hours ago so she felt the need to tell the door that sparkle nail polish is better in the sun. Whatever. Maya my twin sister is texting and has been since we left.

Where did we leave from? Well we used to live in Virginia in a cute little house with a barn and everything then my mom got a job offer (she is a vet) in Arizona so she moved us here.

My dad or Jeb as I call him is a famous scientist so he lives in Colorado for his job. He is so rich he feels the need to buy us everything, but I'm his favorite, not to be bratty but you can tell because he practically hates Maya and doesn't like Ella's personality (preppy) and so I, being the exact opposite of her he loves me the most.

You can to because, I have the most shoes and clothes. I got the best cell phone first and I got a laptop and Itouch and Ipad a year before Maya who had a fit. He finally gave her it because, he got sick of whiny phone calls at 3 in the morning.

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" Ella screamed in my ear. "ELLA BATCHELDER!" I screech back. She huffs,"Were here the neighbors invited us to dinner at their house at 6." I sighed and got out of the car.

Why the different names? Well when I was a toddler I always wore sunglasses and leather jackets finally Jeb seemed it fit to get me a baby motorcycle. I loved it immediately. I jumped on and shrieked," This is the Maximum Ride!"

My mom could never get over it so it became my nickname. I looked up at the house and….WOW! It's huge! It has those half circle driveways then a gigantic garden and front yard. There were 10 marble columns that held up a balcony that wound around the whole second story.

The neighborhood was the picture perfect place. It had white picket fence separating each house, green grass and little kids playing with their perfect families.

I walked up to my new house wanting to get the better room before Maya. I walked in and was stopped in shock, the foyer was HUGE! Marble floor with a hanging glass chandelier. A spiral staircase up on my right a winding staircase down on my left. I ran up the spiral staircase and went down a very long hallway. The first 4 doors on my right were bedrooms the 5th room was a bathroom the 6th a huge closet.

On the left side the first 2 were bedrooms the 3rd was a door to the balcony, the last was a bathroom that was gigantic!

I went to the 2nd bedroom on the right it was the biggest by far. When you open the door theres 3 steps down with white fluffy carpet the walls were still white. In the center of the room had 5 steps up to a platform.

The wall straight across from the door had a big window that had a bench thingy on the window sill. The other wall had a huge walk in closet about 2 times the size of my old one. The last wall had a big bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub!

The same wall as the window had a door going out the balcony .I went out and walked around to the front of the house yelling," Upstairs 2nd bedroom on the right taken!" Maya immediately came storming in. "NO NO NO! that is so not fair. You can't have the coolest room!" She growled then left to choose her own room.

All in all the house *cough* mansion *cough* had 11 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms. Huge but cozy kitchen,Big living room, small but comforting front room and downstairs had another kitchen and inside swimming pool. I could get used to this.

**A/N: THAT WAS LONG! WELL REVIEW AND I WILL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER! R&R PLEASE!**


	2. meeting

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN A LOT SO ON WITH THE STORY!**

** CHAPTER 2:**

**FPOV**

Wind was ruffling my hair and I slept- wait what? I groaned when I opened my eyes, I fell asleep on the balcony, again. This is the 4th time this week.

I got up to put on a black shirt, black jeans, black hoodie, and yes _black_ shoes."FANGLES! GET DOWN HERE, WERE MEETING THE NEIGHBORS!"Nudge yelled up the stairs to my room.

I sighed walking down to the kitchen where I proceeded to stuff my face with food. Mom took my plate away from me; I tried not to growl. "Nick"—I glared as she used my real name—" lets go meet the neighbors and invite them to dinner." I sighed. There was no getting out of this.

"Alright I"ll get Nudge and Ari." Nudge was my 13 year old sister and Ari was my 7 year old brother. Now lets go invite the neighbors to our house! (note sarcasm)

-Time skip to dinner-

**MPOV**

"MAX! Can I do your make-up and hair and pick out your outfit for tonight and Maya can help because she is awesome at hair oh please, please, please!" Ella all but squealed. "No." I answered.

Maya yelled from her new room that was diagonally across from mine. "Come on Max mom would love you to girl up." I walked into her room. "Maya I like my style so the answer is no."

Just then I was attacked from behind then dragged to my bathroom. Ella! They tortured me by braiding the top half of my hair back and then curled then straightened the hair on the bottom half making it look wavy.

They put a white flower clip on the hair tie that held up the braided top half. Then they put me in a pure white V-neck, short sleeved. With a black skirt that bunched up at the bottom, with a thick black belt, they tucked in the white shirt.

They tried to get me in white heels but there is now way I'm wearing heels so they got me some white ballet flats. I got a white purse with a black bow in the center, where I hid my cell phone and I touch and the lip gloss Maya told me to reapply every couple hours.

My make-up was light blush that high lighted my cheek bones. Silver eye shadow with black eye liner and mascara, and nude colored lip gloss.

Maya had pin straight hair with the same make-up as me. She was pretty much the opposite of me with a black V-neck and white skirt…ect.

Ella had a black and white checkered skirt with a white button down shirt, black heels, same make-up as mine and Mayas with her hair in spiral curls framing her face.

Mom had a black dress on with white purse and matching shoes. We were ready to go. We were walking because they live right next door on the left side. We brought a casserole we made and knocked on the door.

**FPOV **

There was a knock on the door and Nudge and Ari raced to get it. I could tell Nudge won because the squeals that carried up the stairs to my room.

I heard the door open and some greetings were exchanged."Nickolas please come down here and meet the neighbors!"My mom shrieked. I walked down stairs to the door where 4 girls were standing all wearing black and white.

The first I saw was obviously the mom who was probably in her mid thirties. Next was the youngest around 13 or 14. Lastly were 2 identical twins with opposite clothes; one had a black shirt and the prettier in my opinion had a white shirt. They were around my age, 15 or 16.

My mom ushered them in then introduced us, " I'm Valencia Martinez, my son Nickolas, my daughter Monique, and my youngest son, Ari." She said, gesturing to all of us as she spoke.

The twin in the white shirt was carrying a casserole she stepped forward to give it to my mom. My mom just said, "Why don't you put it in the kitchen, Nick will show you where, then we can be introduced to your family."

The girl looked at me waiting with her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her lips. I nodded towards the kitchen then walked towards it with the girl right behind me.

"Here."I said pointing to the counter. "Okay thanks," the girl said. I really need to learn her name. She smiled and Woah! She looks beautiful! The way her eyes sparkle and twinkle when her face shows-wait forget that little explosion.

"My names-"She was cut off by her mom yelling, "Come on out here!"The girl sighed then walked out with me on her heels.

Her mom started calling off names."I'm Sally Ride **( A/N: That's where Max got her last name, remember?)** and this is my youngest, Ella, and the twins, Maya and Maximum."

Oh so that's her name, Ma- wait was it Maximum or Maya? I looked at them in confusion. They caught me looking and looked at each other, smiled and nodded. Just as they smiled Ella groaned," Oh no."

"Hi this is my twin, you must be Nickolas? They both asked perfectly in sync. I corrected them," Fang" They nodded and giggled.

Their mom stepped in."Max, Maya stop"—she turned to me—"this is Maya"—gesturing to the black shirted one—"this is Maximum"—waving toward the white shirted just as she said,"Max."

So that's her name, Max. "why don't you kids play or something?" My mom said excusing us. I looked at Max and Maya."My room?"

Still in sync they looked at each other, nodded, looked at me and nodded. Ella and Nudge were already downstairs in Nudges room squealing.

Ari was with them .I sighed then started up to my room.

**A/N: AND THAT'S A WRAP THANKS FOR READING!**

**~ BlackFireIsAlive**


	3. falling

**A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE (IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY) SO HERE GOES NOTHING…..**

**MPOV  
(Max)**

Okay I am not a girly-girl got it? Good so please excuse this little outburst I'm about to do.

ZOMG! **( A/N: what does the Z stand for? LOL)** Fang is the hottest guy I have ever seen well except maybe Sa-No I promised never to speak or think his name.

Back to Fang. Holly meatballs of a Goddess! His black shiny hair fell perfectly below his eyebrows that covered part of his eyes. His eyes! OMG! Orbs of obsidian with golden flecks.

Smexy. He was wearing all black that looked awesome with his hair and -hem. Now that I'm back to a less girly-girl Max, lets continue.

We followed Fang up to his room, Maya pretty much peeing with excitement. I struggled to keep a bored face. Inside I was riding off into the sunset with Fang.

Fang led us into a black room with black bed/sheets, black dresser, black desk, black chair, black walls, and even the _carpet_ was black.

Maya quickly sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her obviously wanting Fang to sit by her. Just to get on her nerves I skipped over to her,"Oh my gosh Maya! That's so nice of you to want me to sit next to you!" I gushed, about to sit down on the spot she was patting,

She literally growled and pushed my butt before it could touch the bed. Here's the thing, Maya is sweet except when it comes to boys, during school she dresses…..uniquely and tries to get every hot guy.

Anyway back to when she pushed me. When I was falling I hit my head on the corner of Fangs desk. The second my temple hit the sharp corner I saw stars and pain exploded in my head making me crumple to the floor, whimpering.

Me MAXIMUM RIDE was whimpering? The apocalypse is nigh! I heard a shriek so shrill it made me black out of the pain it caused me.

**FPOV **

The moment I stepped inside my room I felt something bad was going to happen. Maya pounced on my bed patting the spot next to her.

Before I could refuse her politely, Max was already skipping towards her with an amused face. "Oh my gosh Maya! That's so nice of you to want me to sit next to you!" I could hear the mocking in her voice.

Before she even touched the bed, Maya pushed her making her tumble into my desk, _right_ on the corner. I have many bruises on my hip from bumping it.

My crumpled into a fetal position, clutching her head, I thought I heard her whimper. Maya shrieked loudly, jumping up.

Right after Maya shrieked, Max's whimpers stopped and she laid completely still. I was by her side in half a second, holding her bridal style in the next.

I flew down the stairs with Maya crying loudly behind me. Sally Ride quickly came to see what all the crying was about.

Maya ran into her arms sobbing. Everyone came in the front room. I was getting claustrophobic. Ms. Ride looked at me sharply, " What happened?"Her tone icy.

" I pushed her into the desk and her head hit the sharp corner!" Maya all but screamed. We were rushing toward the car.

The moms sat up front everyone else was crammed in the back. I was right behind the driver seat with Max's head in my lap, I was stroking her hair when I realized how much blood was on her face and now on my shirt.

I didn't 's mom was interrogating Maya. I took off my shirt ( it was already stained) balling it up to hold to max's forehead. She suddenly started to stir.

**MPOV**

I felt strangely comfortable where ever I was. Where was I? I panicked trying to sit up. Strong hands pushed my shoulders down.

I opened my eyes and found myself very close to Fangs face, so close I could feel his breath on my face.

**Okay not a cliffy really its more….i cant find the rough draft and I don't want to mess this up. So the next chapter will come as soon as I find my notebook…. Bare with me.R&R ALWAYS**


	4. My Fang

**Chapter 3 1/2:**

**Previously:**

_I opened my eyes and found myself very close to Fangs face, so close I could feel his breath on my face. _

**MPOV**

"Max? Are you okay?"Fang whispered. I nodded trying to sit up, but he just pushed me down again. "Stay still."

When he said that I noticed he was pressing black fabric against my wound. I realized he was shirtless. I felt a brush spread across my face.

I turned my head to the side, trying to hid my blush from him. My mom finally noticed I was awake. "Oh Max I was so worried, there was so much blood….Are you alright?"

I nodded still embarrassed. The car suddenly stopped. I looked out the window, we were at the _Hospital._I _hate_ hospitals. The smell is disgusting.

I guess my panic showed on my face cause, my moms eyes widened as Ella opened the door. She yelled to Fang," Hold her down!"

Strong vise like arms wrapped around my waist when I jumped up, planning on making a run for it. Fang chuckled. I like his chuckle is was cute. Did I just-nevermind. I must be my head.

"Oh no you don't."Fang whispered in my ear. Tingles went down my back, I shivered. My mom told Fang to carry me because I might run away. I would.

But I'm not complaining about being close to Fang. Forget I said that. Fang carried me bridal style through the doors of the place I despise most other then Sam's hou- dang it!

I keep thinking of _him_. Oh well at least I have my Fang to protect me. Wait! _My_ Fang? Oh well I like the sound of that.

**Found it! I found my journal! Sorry late update (rhymes) R&R please**

**~BLackFireIsAlive**


	5. Mornings

**SO SORRY IF YOU WANT TO HEAR AN EXCUSE TO WHY ITS SUCH A LATE UPDATE PM ME!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_Fang carried me bridal style through the doors of the place I despise most other then Sam's hou- dang it!I keep thinking of him. Oh well at least I have my Fang to protect me. Wait! My Fang? Oh well I like the sound of that._

**MPOV**

"Max…Maxie dearest, it's time to get up…MAX! Wake up!" I groaned, pressing my face into my pillow.

I was suddenly very cold and had goose bumps covering my body. For you idiots out there, Ella yanked my blanket off me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, jumping up and tackling Ella to the floor. We fell with an 'oof'. "Ella dearest." Copying her." Get off me!" I growled.

Ella's eyes immediately bugged out, she rolled off me sprinting for the door. "Mom said I get to pick out your outfits for the first week of school or no cookies!" Ella shrieked running to her room.

I groaned, dropping my head to the floor. "Comfy?"Fang's voice came from my balcony doors, now open. I grunted.

Our houses were set up like Taylor Swift's _' You belong with me' _with my balcony and window facing…you guessed it Fang's.

"I heard screaming." After some silence," How's your head?" I turned to glare at him, satisfied when he slightly cringed."The doctor said I was fine, I just have to call him if I get any headaches."

He nodded." Can you like get out?" I asked still in the blankets. The reason I wanted him to leave was I was still in my pajamas, consisting boy/booty short and a tank top.

"Sure." He turned to leave."Nice booty shorts by the way. You should wear them more." He chuckled closing the door. I growled.

I got up yelling,"Ella you better pick an outfit that's MY style!"I heard a squeaul. Now for torture.

**Sorry its so short but my mom took the computer and I can't use it very often**

**R&R**

**~BlackFireIsAlive**


	6. Iggy

**Hey Hey Im going to start put the name of the reviewers on top of each chapter!**

**Previously:**

_I got up yelling,"Ella you better pick an outfit that's MY style!"I heard a squeaul. Now for torture._

**MPOV**

I stepped out of my silver with black swirls mustang convertible and all eyes turned to me. Gee thanks mom, for moving us halfway through the school year!

I started walking towards the school when at least 6 different guys whistled. My eyes narrowed, I quickly turned on my heel glaring at all of them.

They instantly went quiet. "Take a picture it'll last longer." My eyes widened when almost _all_ of them whipped out their phones and started taking pictures of me.

Creepers! It's like I grew wing's or something. "Yo perverts! Leave the new gi—new _hot_ girl, I mean bug off!"

I glared with a hint of amusment in my eyes a boy with strawberry blond hair and crystal came sauntering forward.

"Sorry about that, this school doesn't understand the art of sarcasm yet. Names Iggy and you are?"

I started walking away. "Leaving" he caught up to me quickly.

"Well Leaving, I'm your new bodyguard/best friend so get used to my awesomeness." He said with a smug smile.

I sighed. "Do I get a say in this agreement? My name is Maximum ride, Max for short. Call me any of the nicknames that are surely running through your head and you'll represent a human pretzel, now take me to the office." I demanded.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lead me the opposite way I was going.

"Sure thing sweets" he said in a New York accent. WTF "You have six seconds to get your arm off my shoulder or you'll find yourself in a science with scientists experimenting with your eyes."

His arm was gone before I could say flock. He grinned at me," Here we are." Pointing to a plague that said FRONT OFFICE . I nodded a thanks and and walked toward it only to be pulled back by Iggy again.

"Max?" He said sniffling though I could see it was fake. " Are you sure your ready?Do you need me to walk you to class?" He put a hand on my shoulder.

Did I mention I don't like being touched? No? Well I don't, it's a long story involving _him._Sucked back into reality when Iggy burst into tears, sobbing on my T-shirt.

"Iggy I'm fine." People were staring. "Just know that I completely and totally believe in you!" He wiped a nonexistent tear for effect. I rooled my eyes, didn't we meet like 5 minutes ago?

I decided to play along." I know Iggy, but sometimes we just have to let things go."I cried out dramaticly. I don't care if people stare this is _fun. _

Iggy blinked as if he was surprised I didn't ditch him for all the unwanted attention he was attracting. He got back in character and hugged me tight.

" Your right." He sighed winked and started backing away. I just rolled my eyes and went to get my schedule.

**Sorry its so short but I have a question, Maya/ Iggy or Ella/Iggy? Your choice. Review or PM your answers!**


	7. The plan

**Thanks to all my reviewers! peep2(my awesome friend), iggy442, Arocksprpl2, percybeth96, TheRashinator, Fallen Emo Angel (love the name), Fyre and Water, Faxnessnballet, Rosie, and 4 GUESTS! Thank you soooooo much! Thanks for the Iggy/? match thing!**

**Previously:**

_He sighed winked and started backing away. I just rolled my eyes and went to get my schedule._

**MPOV**

I sighed walking into the lunch room looking for somewhere to sit, I saw the jocks/preps, geeks/nerds, Goths/Emos, Skaters/stoners, loners, and random cliques.

I went to the 'Loner Corner' as I put it, but halfway there I heard," Maxie-Kins! Sit here with us!" I closed my eyes, oh Iggy.

I went over to their table. "Everyone!" Iggy shouted attracting _a lot_ of attention. " This is Max. Max this is, Monique or Nudge, Nick or Fang, Kate, Mark, Skie, and Holden." Pointing them out.

I waved, and sat down between Iggy and Fang, when I heard footsteps behind us.

"Igmund, stop taking all the new kids, I let you have Fang grudgingly, but let's let this one be popular." Said a voice that was sickly sweet right behind me.

I quickly stood up and noticed the whole cafeteria had gone silent and was watching us. "Um hi, new girl here, and who are you?" I asked.

She giggled and pulled me in for a hug," Okay so I'm like Lissa, and this is Bridgid, Star, Ratchet, Dylan, Logan, Maya, and Ella. Maya and Ella are new like you! Oh wait…. Maya?" She asked peering at my face then looked at her group in question.

I chuckled, as did Maya both of us stepping forward, side by side. _This_ is why we don't ride together or walk in the halls together. People always mix us up.

"I'm Max, Mayas twin. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it, I wear normal clothes where she…." I trailed of scrutinizing my sister's choice of clothes. A mini jean skirt with a low cut bright pink tank top. Identical to Lissa.

"Um anyway! Do you want to like go sit with us cause like were popular! And like you would be too!" I glanced, shocked at Ella, who could be with her longer then 16 seconds?

I thought Ella was the normal one in the family, but she just moved her gaze away. I moved to Maya, willing her with my eyes to leave Lissa's side.

Then I got an idea," Lissa sweetie can you hold on a sec, I need to speak with these weirdos." I jerked my head towards the table.

She smiled widely, giggles, and hugged me then skipped away with her posse following her. Maya's eyes looked back at me suspiciously.

I turned to meet Iggys hurt gaze. I smiled and leaned into tell them my plan. "Okay here's the plan, I pretend to be Lissa's friend, learn all her secrets, then spread them as rumors every time she insults one of you."

Their hurt gaze quickly turned shocked," Max, they get everything they want, you'll get brain washed!" I rolled my eyes." Iggy, the faith you have in me…..its okay, I get everything I want at home, trust me."

"Kay, so you all know when I bash on you, its fake, right? Great. Now," I grumped and picked up a smoothie Nudge was drinking and took a deep breathe.

"Why don't you just transfer to a different school loser!" Then I proceeded to pour it all over Iggy. I told him sorry with my eyes, then skipped over to the 'popular table'.

Now I know that was low, but I had to, popular 101, I being miss popular at my last school. I know, I know, me popular?

Yeah lets just say me and Maya had this on going fight of whose the most popular, and well I hate losing…so I always won.

This year me and Maya made a pact not to fight for it so I guess that promise went down the drain. Oh well, we'll make something up like, 'Dynasty Duo' or something of the sort. Seriously that was our nicknames in like kindergarten, before the fight.

When I got to the table, Lissa laughed and pushed poor Star out of her seat that was on her right side. "Sit beside me, so I'll have the two twins by me!" I was getting sick of this already.

"Okay what is your problem!" The second I walked through the door Maya had me pinned against the wall. I quickly had her pinned to the floor.

"I'll explain everything, _in my room_."I slyly looked at Ella who was watching us, I jumped off her and ran up to my room.

The second I laid on my bed, the door opened just to quickly slam shut. "Okay explain." Maya seethed. "I thought we were over this Max!" I rolled my eyes.

"One, you started the miss popular game, two, shut it and sit down." I ordered. She quickly went to the silver beanbag in the corner.

"Okay, I don't want the crown of miss popular, but after this, you will." Then out came all the lies that will keep her off my back.

" Okay so let me get this straight," Maya recapped after I was done explaining," You turn on Lissa then make me become more popular?" I nodded, bored. She grinned evily.

"O WOW stop! Your poking my eye out!" I smacked Mayas mascara brush away. She growled," Fine, you do it, lay on the floor with this mirror." I confidently took the brush from her.

"Okay so I learned a few things about this school." Maya started," You mean other then the weird name, Itex? Da fu?" I interrupted her.

She sighed,"Yes, now, the populars are called, One Lighters by their fan clubs, but by the haters, their called, The DoomsDay Group. Kind of like a joke."

"Then all the girls in the group are cheerleaders and the boys are football players and they are like all couples. Such as, Ratchet and Star, so cute together! Lissa and Dylan, Lissa is secretly cheating by the way, and Logan and Bridgid but I think Logan is like transferring schools to the rival school who BTW call us _The School_ like were something you catch!"

I nodded, trying to pull the skirt up without looking constipated, yes I am wearing a skirt! Apparently the girls like to much so today were pulling off the preppy school girl look, complete with navy pleaded skirts, white ¾ sleeves, button up shirt, untucked, and navy knee highs!

Yeah it's official, me, Ella and Maya match and look like we came out of a Barbie package. Ella came skipping in holding our bags. Yeah matching _bags._

All eyes turned to us as we stepped out of my car, yeah, we decided to ride together to give the _popular vibe_ when we step out simultaneously.

Lissa was immediately by our side blabbering away about some party. I walked past Iggy and the 'Igtards' not my name, Lissa's.

"Okay so you like, totally have to come over for the weekly slumber party! We invite one outside girl and decide if she's cool enough to hang with us."

I nodded, looking for Fang, I wanted a boy insider and Iggy is the 'leader' of the'Igtards'. I finally spotted him. "BRB Lees!" Interrupting her, but giving her a nickname so she'll feel special.

I discreetly walked by him passing him the note I sloppily wrote, winking then sneering.

**FPOV**

Max brushed against me, putting a note in my open hand then winking and sneering. Dang she has the popular thing down. Its like she was born for it.

I glanced down at the note:

_Yo Fangles,_

_I need a double agent for the guys cause Dylans  
Lissa's boy toy. Iggy cant do it cause Lissa  
calls him your leader or something.  
Talk to iggy about it and meet me  
by the 'haunted' drinking fountain  
11:30._

_-Max. _

I threw away the note, after ripping it up and walked over to Iggy." Max needs a inside boy, for Dylan, Lissa's boyfriend." He nodded then looked at me confused.

"Why cant I be it?"

" According to Max, Lissa thinks your out leader or something so it'll be suspicious." He nodded. " Were meeting Max at the H.D.F right before lunch." Great now I'm talking more.

He agreed then we split up to our classes. Which it turns out I have practically the same schedule as Max. We nodded to each other before going different ways to the H.D.F.

I had to go the long way, but when I got there I saw Max still trying to get away from Lissa. I quickly hid behind the corner.

"Look Lissa I just need to go somewhere really quick, like I'll be sitting by you in the lunch room in like a flash."

" Well where are you like going? And why cant I come?" Sounds like she is pouting.

" Ummm…I need to go change my tampon! Yeah and if you came that would just be awkward." **( A/N: Sorry I couldn't think of anything else!)**

I cringed. _Ew._

"Oh girl! Why didn't you just say so! I'll go make an excuse to the group!"

"Thanks, you're a life saver Lees! " I heard those fake kisses and looked over and saw them doing that weird thing where they fake kiss each others cheeks.

I tapped my foot and heard Iggy come silently stand by me, I nodding in greating. Max came sharply around the corner and bumped into me, making us toppling over onto the floor, with Max on top of me.

"Oh hi Fang!" She glanced up, seeing Iggy,"And Iggy." Then she paled, "Di-did you hear?" I smirked. She slapped me and got up, holding a hand down for me." Eavesdropper." I smirked again.

" Okay down to business! Do you think Fang can be accepted in the Dooms Day Group?' Iggy asked. Max nodded," Yeah, he pulls off the whole, mysterious and dangerous thing." She said nodding. I raised my eyebrows.

Iggy nodded. "Okay tell them you think he's valuable, anything else?"

"Yes, there is a weekly slumber party at Lissa's and she invites an outsider to see if their worthy of the group."

I ggy furrowed his brow," And… that would help us how…?" Max rolled her eyes," Nudge! She could do it! Or Kate! " Max explained.

Iggy looked reluctant,"Maaaxx….With you and fang gone, I'm losing the group!" Max frowned,"Alright, Lissa chooses anyway so its up to her." She glanced down at her watch,"I gotta go."

We both nodded at her and watched her watch away, not knowing the way she sways her hips makes me want to kiss her senseless.

Iggy held me back and told me to wait a while so we aren't to close behind Max.

**Okay you better love me and review! This took FOREVER! Please review! And I need more Iggy pairings!**


End file.
